1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional shoe flashing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light source installed in a shoe, wherein after setting mixed LED with proper mixed color ratios and mixed time ratios, the white color is presented when the shoe is still, and red, green, and blue colors are presented while moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoes with lighting devices therein have been provided nowadays. When people wearing the shoes move back and forth while dancing or walking, circuits within the shoes provide certain functions such as flashing on and off. Such shoes are very useful and may provide enhanced safety to users for many situations.
Please refer to FIG. 1 of a schematic diagram showing a typical shoe illumination device 1a. A switch 10a is serially connected a power supply with a light emitted diode (LED) 11a. A casing is used to protect these devices. Electrical powers are transferred from the power supply to the LED 11a when the shoe illumination device la is driven by external forces. However, the defect of this shoe illumination device 1a is the flashing of the LED 11a is not changed.
Referring to FIG. 2 of a schematic diagram showing another shoe illumination device 2a. The device 2a is connected to an input terminal of a control unit 21a through a button 20a. A LED 22a is electrically connected to an output terminal of the control unit 21a. The internal circuit of the control unit 21a receives a triggering signal from the button 20a and activates the LED 22a to present four flashing types. A 1 to 5-second pause is arranged every two flashings. However, with only one monochrome LED in this embodiment still cannot have a variety of colors.
Recently, with the development of mixed color LEDs, it is possible to apply these full color light sources to shoes for the purpose of presenting a variety of colors.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a multifunctional shoe flashing device capitalizing on mixed color LEDs in combination with an oscillation switch. After setting mixed LED with proper mixed color and time ratios, the white color is presented when the shoe is still, and red, green, and blue colors are presented while a user is moving the shoe.
Another objective of the present invention is when the oscillation switch is pressed due to external forces, a control circuit is triggered to activate continuous flashing of various colors.
According to the claimed invention, a multifunctional shoe flashing device includes at least one casing, at least one battery, a substrate, a conductive wiring, a lighting device, an oscillation switch, and a control circuit. The conductive wiring has one end connected to the substrate and the other end protruding from the casing and connecting to the lighting device, which includes mixed color LEDS having three original-color lighting chips, and wherein when the casing vibrates due to external forces, the control circuit is triggered to activate flashing of the lighting device in a sequential and non-overlapping manner within a predetermined time period.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed. Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.